User talk:Tailsman67
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Signature Please fix your signature. It is quite long. The wiki may currently not have restrictions on length, but there are still reasons for not having long signatures. Please consider shortening it somehow, if possible (I can give you some advice for shortening it while keeping the same signature, if you want). 04:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) 1st Warning Consider this your first warning, you are not an editor and we do not have time for your petulant behavior. I don't like GT, but we document it. Your entire case is nonsensical if we had a bias, we wouldn't document the series like we do. Please use our search engine to actually confirm your nonsense. But care to cite this, not that I will not entertain this moronic conversation. You have been warned, if you have an issue create a page on our forum and actually come up with an argument. You're welcome —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 01:27, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Heh, moronic? I'm just highlighting the fact that the "Did You Know?" box is outdated, I mean, that info has been on there since this wiki got stable. It's bias, and I know you aren't blind. ''"I don't like GT" Hell this wiki was created because of that very stance, I would know. They told the original DB wiki to shape up, but this wiki isn't ready to shape up itself. Now I'm not telling you this to hurt you, the wiki looks pretty damn cool. That's just you going on the defensive. For reasons I don't know nor care to. "Moronic"? When by just reading this, I can tel you didn't even know what I was getting at. EDIT : "we document it. Your entire case is nonsensical if we had a bias, we wouldn't document the series like we do. Please use our search engine to actually confirm your nonsense" '' If America wasn't racist back in the 50s-60s, they wouldn't even have had black in the US.'' See how flawed that logic is. If I hated something, not adding it would be letting it off easy. But. Your talking as if I said the statement was untrue... "Don't waste our time and act your age" Waste your time by telling you a box needs updating? Not acting my age by not taking it seriously? You are talking as if I made a petition against you. Again, I'm not here to cause harm, I just have just always been known to put stuff in a snarky way, you must excuse me. I mean, we are all Dragon Ball fans. ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 01:45, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, because ''we're so racist to DB GT, what a palpably moronic false-equation, blocked. And you're welcome EDIT: Note, you're not blocked because i'm offended, you're blocked because you're purposely obstructing the wiki, and unlike you I don't have time to waste on you. I'm not trying to convince or befriend you, and what's worse is you have absolutely no point. Fan boy? Dude, you're coming to a wiki that you don't contribute to drop apologetics because you're triggered that members of this community have an issue with your wiki. Don't lump us with others, and attempt to fallaciously associate us as if we all believe the same thing. I don't know what Ten did to offend you nor do I care. This wiki is as followed: "We are a wiki dedicated to everything about the Manga and Anime Dragon Ball created by Akira Toriyama. This wiki aims to archive Dragon Ball and all related material as accurately as possible. Please help us by creating or editing any of our articles! We are currently editing over 2,304 articles on this wiki." I'm sorry yours isn't? Which of course I don't expect you to read it, when you don't read before you publish your comments. If you were to alert me with some concern with the wiki, I would be "sure" I'll fix it, no problem. You started speaking, and acting in bad-faith and typed gibberish on our homepage's talk page (as if it was a concern for you, because you obviously have your own biases, in which go ahead, its your life) when we clearly have forums? But you know what I don't do? I don't go to DB wiki and annoy users or harass people as if i'm trying to compensate for something. You may come back in a week when you're block is done. So you can cool your head and return with a different attitude. Not that I can say I really care if you return. I know I offended you because you went on some forum trying to create reinforcement. I originally responded to you in my office but now I can fully respond to you. I'm totally embarrassed that you would even waste my time with your comments as a rational human. I say this with concern, you're welcome. —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K'']] 02:21, May 24, 2016 (UTC)